


Priorities

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A fake tree is not so bad if it makes Ron happy.





	Priorities

Draco stared at the tree. It was small, and fake, and decorated with fake lights and plastic balls. He kept staring, hoping that the grimace never made it to his face.

"You don't like it," a discouraged voice said.

"No... no, it's...it's...it's a tree... a Christmas tree." He was babbling. When had he lost his ability to lie?

"God, you can't even finish a sentence. You must hate it. 'S right, you can tell me, really."

"No...No, I don't hate it...I'm simply... surprised. I do have a question, though." Draco was finally able to get his eyes away from the plastic monstrosity. "Why the Muggle way?"

Ron shrugged. "You've been away, and with work...all the spells...the candles, preventing any accidental fires, floating ornaments, enlarging the room...it was too much to do, and I wanted to have it ready when you came back..."

Draco could see Ron deflate as his speech went on, his body sagging and his voice lowering, all the signs that told him that his lover was doubting himself. It had taken Draco a while to understand that Auror Extraordinaire Weasley was insecure. Prying the layers away, he learned that growing up with Potter and five older brothers had left a mark. Nowadays, no one could find the traces of that insecurity. No one other than Draco, that is.

"I'm sorry; I should have been here to help." Draco took a few steps to stand in front of his lover. His hands rested lightly on Ron's waist. "We could try again...together." Wrong thing to say, the hurt in Ron's eyes told him so. "Or..." He turned to look at the tree for a moment before looking at Ron again. "We could leave this one up."

"You mean it?"

Draco nodded, and without warning Ron kissed him until there was no more air left in his lungs. Draco stayed there, his body pressed against Ron's, breathing hard while strong arms wrapped around him with protective affection. He could feel the happiness radiating from his lover. If this was the result, Draco decided that he could live with that monstrosity for a few weeks. And pretend to love it.


End file.
